


Ride It, My Pony

by roostertrash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roostertrash/pseuds/roostertrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader gets a bit drunk and seduces a virgin jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride It, My Pony

It’s been five years since the second downfall. Jaeger was the turning factor in the war against the titans, but many lives were still lost, and to be frank, you were surprised you were one of them. You made it out alive, though, not without your healthy dose of failed expeditions, broken limbs, and many run-ins with death; staring him down with battle hardened eyes to the point that death himself flinched and retreated. You refused to be beaten and refused to fall.

However, as the war continued to rage on, you still had your nights of bad dreams full of fading hope and memories full of death, but that’s why you had alcohol. It was a friend to many a soldiers here and while it was rare, it was always welcomed with open arms.

Your reflection in the amber liquid stared back at you from the bottom of the glass, mirroring your messy, tousled hair and weary, tired eyes with dark bags underneath. You looked like shit, but when you’re worrying every day whether you’d make it back alive, appearances don’t mean a damn thing. Not like there was anyone to impress anyways. 

Exhausted physically and mentally from the day’s expedition, you heaved a heavy sigh and took another swig, drowning your memories of today with the Corporal’s whiskey. Also, lost in your own thoughts and despair, forgetting that said Corporal could come in at any moment and have your ass. 

The sound of footsteps entering the single candle-lit mess hall caused a panic, forcing you to quickly down the whole drink, wincing from the burning liquid sliding down into your belly, and sit the glass on a chair slid under the table. Play it off as you couldn’t sleep and came for a rest, which wasn’t a lie, leaving out the whole “drinking my superior’s alcohol while he’s sleeping”. 

Just as you stood up straight, you caught the stern, equally weary gaze of your fellow soldier. Relief washed over you and you relaxed with a sigh. “Oh, it’s you. I thought you were the Corporal.”

He snorted and looked you over with a suspicious gaze. “Waiting for him or trying to avoid him?” The soldier eased into the room towards the table and you, scrutinizing you. 

Was he fishing for something? Sitting back down in your chair, you leaned back and returned the look he gave, your tone flat and annoyed. “Avoiding. What’s it to you?”

“Nothing,” he answered, though it was hesitant. He took the seat adjacent to you, stopping only to voice a low chuckle that made a creeping shiver crawl down your spine. A glass was lifted from the chair. “I see why. Drinking from his bottle, no wonder you want to avoid him. You should be lucky I wasn’t the Corporal.”

Lucky that it was him and not Levi, right. How lucky you were. Like you needed more of Jean’s shit tonight. “Lucky isn’t the word I would use. What are you even doing up, Jean? Everyone was supposed to be sleeping, it’s way past midnight.”

Jean rubbed his hands over his face and left the room in silence, answering your question without even saying a word. You knew why he was up, just as you were. It didn’t how many encounters with titans you experienced, it wasn’t any easier seeing your comrades eaten alive and thrown aside like unwanted toys. 

“Me, too,” you stated, returning his gaze back to you. “Guess it’s just one of those night.”

“It’s every night. Let’s face it, nothing is going to help. This is the sixth time we’ve come back empty handed and with a third of our team. I don’t what the hell they’re thinking, but it’s suicide!” His voice rose with the same frustration you felt, his amber hues wild and laced with fear. 

Despite your sympathy for him, your need to not be caught was greater and you immediately shushed him. “Come on, man, keep it low. I know, Jean, but…” But what? What could you say? Everything he said was true. It was only a matter of time before you were next. 

This whiskey wasn’t helping. You still felt like shit and this conversation only reminded you further of today’s failure and lost men. If anything, it was even making you feel worse, engraving the situation with fear and doubt into your mind.

“We have the best on our side,” you started again. “We also have a goddamn titan. It’s been a slow process, but we’ll beat them yet. It won’t be a quick victory, just--” You leaned across the table and clasped his calloused, strong hand in yours. “Just don’t lose faith, alright? Not now.”

A conflicted expression washed over his face momentarily before he gave a stern nod. For a moment, you swore he gave your hand a gentle squeeze. “Eren’s titan shifting is useful, but I could still do without him. Whatever they’re planning on doing next had better be good I can’t handle any more losses. We’re the Survey Corps, dammit.”

Okay, now the whiskey was helping, but not in the way you wanted. You traced the outlines of his face with your eyes, following the angles of his jaw and the curves of his lips. The mop of short, ash colored hair was still cut the same as those years ago, but four years really did him well. He looked… hot. 

“Hey.”

You looked back up to meet his eyes. “Hmm?”

“You keep staring at me.” He said nervously, a light rosy color dusting over his cheeks. 

“Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking.” About how hot he was right now. Funny, you didn’t seem to notice it until you were finally feeling drunk and you were examining him in the candlelight of the empty mess hall.

“Well, just don’t stare at me when you do, alright?” A sigh. “I think I’m actually going to head to bed. It is late.” 

The uniform clad soldier stood up from the table, and you followed suit, only you slid closer to him and examined the length of his neck to the top of his collarbone. He caught onto the focused look you examined him with and he glanced around nervously, the flush deepening to a vibrant rosy color. “Uhm… What are you… You, uh…”

Blinded by a drunk and desperate haze, you grasped Jean by the center of his white shirt and pulled him to you, claiming his mouth. He tasted sweet and smelt of an intoxicating mixture of dry sweat and earth; the scent of a man - of a soldier. Either he was too scared to pull away or didn’t want to, but Jean showed no signs of resistance to your advance.

You broke away and left him with a frozen expression of shock, light brown eyes wide and mouth agape, his face flushed tomato red. It was silent for a beat. “I don’t - I mean, what - I…”

It wasn’t called liquid courage for nothing, and right now, your courage was doubled to go after Jean. He was hot, you were bothered, there was nothing else. “Did you like it?”

He snapped his mouth shut, staring in bewilderment at you. Then, a slow, but certain, “Yeah.”

It was all you needed, and this time when you pulled him back for a hungry kiss, he met you half-way. 

Rough, nervous hands settled on your waist and you could practically feel the anxiousness radiating from the man who was pulled into your arms, your lips crashing with his and leading him in the deliberately lingering kiss. Your fingers wrung the sides of his shirt while you kept him anchored there in the moment, and when you felt the apprehension in his returned touch, you decided to be the kind leader of the inexperienced.

Had Jean even had sex before? Was ever even intimate with someone? You didn’t quite know any of that, but in the moment, you couldn’t care about that or his inexperience. You just wanted him, and though he was slow to show it, he did, too. 

The tips of your noses brushed against each other’s cheeks, his hands jerkily sliding down to your hips, and you enjoyed all the little sounds of your lips on his, his breath hot on yours, and the scent of him filling your senses. You parted from him to drink in the sight of his face flushed with need and a newfound hunger, swallowing nervously as he watched you and did the same, but you made the first move.

He was so adorable in this state, all flustered and uncertain of how far tonight would go. It was cute, really. You looked up at him with eyelids heavy with desire and with fists full of the fabric of his shirt, you led him to the side where his chair was still pulled out. Without a protest, Jean obeyed your silent, guiding demand and sat back into the chair with his gaze locked onto you in control - and the control you had over him left you feeling even more hot and wet.

His breathing was labored and you could see the heaving of his chest under the olive shirt, the fullness of the heat that had spread across his face that was lit by the warm candlelight, and Jean was looking sexier than you’ve ever seen him. The general cockiness that laced his smirk was replaced by astoundment and anxiety with his eyes trained on you as you slowly straddled and settled yourself in his lap. His hands returned to your waist, then suddenly aware of your position, his eyes grew wide as he lowered his gaze to your chest, examining the curves of your breasts underneath the shirt.

“Jean,” you whispered. You leaned in to plant a lingering, hot kiss on his jaw under his ear. He shivered from your warm breath on his skin, and a small, drunk smile crossed your lips.

There was a hard swallow before he croaked out a weak reply. “What?” 

Slender, weathered fingers raked up into the soft, brown locks of his hair while your lips continued to trace along his jaw, pausing to move down his neck. “Undress me.” Your demand came out full of more desperation and yearning than you intended, but Jean wouldn’t mind and you didn’t care.

He practically choked. “Undress you?”

You shut him up with a brief kiss, hands moving south to finger the hem of his shirt. Jean’s shyness was, somehow, only fueling the fire burning in your body and it was getting apparent that there was no way he had ever gone this far with someone. With a soft, low voice, you answered. “You can do it, just start with my shirt.” A hand slipped under his shirt and sat flat against the lean, muscled abdomen underneath, despite how they stiffened at your touch and the hitch in his breath. “It’s okay,” you reassured him.

Carefully, his hands gripped the bottom of your shirt and moved it upwards with uncertainty, as if one false move could ruin the whole moment, but you urged him on by lifting your arms for him to awkwardly tug off the sleeves, pulling it over your head. Returning your gaze onto him, you held back a chuckle from the mesmerized expression on his face and how his eyes fixed on your exposed breasts. 

The sight of him enraptured by you filled you with a rush of heat and you squirmed in his lap, your wetness increasing by the minute. You swore you heard a meek ‘wow’ escape his lips, but you didn’t wait in slowly peeling off his shirt, taking your time in examining the toned, fit body underneath. Furiously, you bit down on your lower lip and finished removing it from him to return your hungry gaze on his chest. He really had grown up since those first years in training camp.

Bare to one another, you spent a moment soaking in the image of exposed flesh and tracing the dark, bruised lines from the maneuver gear. His daring fingers lifted to trace across the ones on your left shoulder, watching as he took his time tenderly examining you like a fine china doll. His name dripped from your lips before you thought about even saying it, and you quickly claimed his lips again while your fingers moved up his chest to cup the sides of his face.

Around you, his hands dropped to the sides of your ribcage, tense and shaking as he pondered on whether he should or shouldn’t, but oh, you wanted him to. You arched your back into him. “Please,” you begged before encouraging him with a kiss deeper and hungrier than you shared earlier. At this point, your head swam with the mix of desire and whiskey, but you knew for a fact that no matter the state, you needed his touch and soon.

Jean, with your further urging, took the plunge and slid his hands closer to attentively cup your breasts full in his hands. A moan was elicited from your throat from his hands on your chest, and he followed suit, almost fully relaxing into the kiss with a soft whine. 

There was nothing but the sounds of hot breaths and greedy kisses of need, his hands caressing the supple flesh of you into his palms, your own flush against the dip of his neck and jaw while you guided his lips over and under yours. Your eyes had long ago closed while you were lost in the heated kiss, but you didn’t need to see him to know how incredibly gorgeous he looked shirtless and flushed in the warm candlelight. 

With both shirts crumpled on the floor, it was time the rest joined them. You hastily broke away to ghost your hands down his chest and abdomen to pull on the top of his pants, eager to undress the rest of him for your pleasure. You could start to see the nervousness and anxiety wash back over him as you slid off of his lap, kneeled between his open legs, and began to tug at his pants. “H-Hey!”

A coy smile played on your face and you eased the button out of the small opening, teasing the sides further apart in a languid, unhurried pace. “Shh.” You silenced him easily and he obeyed with a tight-lipped, almost scared expression as he watched you eye over the defined lines of his hard member before you. His breath caught in his throat the moment you traced a finger along the length of him, a shaky moan escaping his swollen lips. 

Your fingertips grazed the top of his trousers, the only layer that separated him from you, and you felt his hands wrap around your wrists in a gentle, but firm-enough manner to stop you. “W-Wait.”

Did you go too far? Was he not ready? You felt your heart stop and you met his gaze. “I’m sorry. Is this too fast? We can stop.”

“No! I mean, I don’t want to. I mean, stop, that is. It’s just… we’re out in the open.”

Relief washed over that it wasn’t just his regret for going along with this and you gave a brief smile, leaning into him. “Everyone’s asleep except for you and me, Jean.” 

You could feel his breath heavy and weak on your face, his hands trailing up to your arms to your neck where he thumbed the flesh there with a precarious nature. He was on edge, and you were quick to kiss the edge away, standing up right for his turn. Your hands sought out his and, once captured, you led them down to the front of your pants, silently gesturing him into the next step.

Another hard swallow, his breaths no more than shallow huffs and moments of caught breaths in his throat, but caught your lips in a chaste kiss and then his fingers began to work on the button under his fingers. 

His fingers fumbled only a few times before he found his way around the button, slipping it through the opening and peeling the folds apart. It was painfully obvious he was a virgin and despite the slick wet between your legs, it was still utterly adorable seeing him nervous like this. 

More pressing, however, was the fact that you were going to be the one to take his virginity. The knowledge of that alone made your knees weak with lust, or perhaps that was the alcohol taking its toll on your equilibrium, but either way, it was way past due to get this show going.

Lidded eyes observed his expression as his finger still clamped to the folds of the front of your pants before his attention languidly drew back up to your breasts outlined by the candlelight. He was enraptured by the curves of your body. You lowered your hands to gently grasp his, moving them to the side before sliding your hands under the trouser fabric and began to slowly inch down the pants, exposing the soft flesh underneath. 

Jean swallowed hard at the sight of you revealing your hips, thighs, and oh, good God. 

Naked and bare, you let the pants drop the rest of the way to the floor. You stood slightly swaying from intoxication, but you were ready. The moment you kissed him, you knew you were. Stepping from the pants, you nestled your knees between his legs and quietly placed his hands back on your hips, lowly coaxing, “Touch me.”

His fingers trembled on your skin, his breath ragged and hard against the silence, but he followed your command and his fingers slid down your thighs before returning to your breasts. You arched into his touch for more. Moments later, his throat worked cautiously while trailing his fingertips further down. You gave him time to explore your body with his hands, to enjoy the soft flesh, and with each new caress and lingering warmth of his fingers, you could feel your patience slipping more and more, but you wanted him to remember it.

A few minutes after you could feel your blood boiling in your veins, you seized his face in your hands and claimed his mouth where he hungrily welcomed your tongue. Your hands snaked south to the unbuttoned pants still left on him and tugged them down past her hips as far as you could, breaking from the kiss to pull him up from the chair by his pants and finish removing them. The trail of kisses you left from his mouth to his stomach left him breathless and tense, but he didn’t object or move an inch so you continued. 

He was engorged, hard and just the right size. The girls had always whispered about who would have been bigger, but he wasn’t big. No, he was average, and you loved it. Lust glazed over your gaze and you wet your lips hungrily for him. You needed him. 

The moment your hand wrapped around his cock, Jean inhaled sharply and his hands tightened into fists by his side. You cast your attention up to his face where you met his gaze fixed on you, and you gently rubbed his hip with your other hip. “Relax. Let me take care of you.” Fingers grazed over the length of him ever so slightly, causing a jerk response from his body and a breathy exhale, but you had enough of waiting. 

Your head swam with the dangerously perfect blend of desire and alcohol that had you stumbling into him when you stood up and pushing you both back into the chair. His hands immediately caught you by the shoulders and steadied you, but the gesture was lost once you were on his mouth again and positioning yourself over his lap to straddle him. His cock sat against your lower abdomen and you moaned greedily in the kiss, grasping his face in your hands and before long, his hands found home on your hips as he leaned into your claim. 

The dark, silent room was filled with the sounds of your hungry kisses and hands on flesh. It took your all not to rush into it and take him right now, but with each kiss and the tightening of his fingers in your skin, the urgency was too much to bear and you found him ready for it — for you.

Peeling your mouth from him, you found him lingering against your mouth, “I need you.” Raspy, low, and desperate, the sound of his pleading caused a hitch in your breath you weren’t aware you were capable of. Jean sounded sexier than you’d imagined and it was all you needed to reach down and take him. 

Though, from the fuzziness of your head, you fumbled with his erection a few times before taking the plunge and guiding his head between your lips, brushing your clit, and letting it slide into you. In tandem, you both let out degrees of whimpers from the sensation. His fingers dug into your hips as a gasp was torn from his throat and you lowered yourself fully onto his lap to take in as much of him as possible, releasing soft moans and inhales. 

You were so tight, it drove him mad. His cock didn’t entirely fill you up, but it still felt better than the others and it didn’t matter, really. You just needed him. You craved him, and you knew he wanted you the same way. It was incredible and electrifying the way he felt inside of you, and it was twice as exciting knowing it was his first time experiencing it. Time to continue leading and show him how’s it done.

Draping your arms over his shoulders and sinking your fingers into his thick hair, your hips began a slow circular motion. You rested your forehead against his, and locked eyes with him. A small flicker of the candle that it made past your silhouette reflected in his eyes as he panted and struggled to keep his breathing steady. His mouth gaped at times from the sheer wet, velvet pleasure of your slit, and the slow motion kept you both in a state of perpetual ache for more.

The grinding of your hips wasn’t enough to satiate you anymore and so, you began to switch motions. Moving up and down with your eyes fixed on his face, you were ready to fuck him properly. His jaw worked silently in response and expletives you’d never heard from him before left his lips in soft, guttural murmurs that fueled the burning in your stomach and urged you faster. You lowered your head to nip at his neck, kissing the flesh under your tongue, and followed him back when he leaned his head back over the top of the chair. He tasted sweet and of salty sweat that formed a thin, slick coat over his flesh. 

His hands traveled up from your hips to your sides where he held you close to him so your breasts pressed against his chest, and taking your rhythm, thrusted his hips in tandem with yours. The motion was enough to drive you wild and it was invitation to ride him faster, no holds barred. It was primal, desperate, and rapturous how you moved on top of him and how his body responded to it. 

The sound of just your bodies and breath in the silence faded away into nothing but your moans, mewling each other’s names, and curses of euphoria. You could feel the pressure building, but minutes in, it was coming to a stop. Literally. 

Jean had given it his best to hold out for longer, but it the pleasure swallowed him to the point of no return. His fingers clawed at your shoulders and the moans had melted into grunts of climax. You swiftly lifted yourself from his cock and stroked him to finish, coating your stomach in semen. Spent and out of breath, Jean collapsed against your chest with his hands now gingerly resting on your hips, and a brief, drunk smile crossed your lips before patting him on the back.  
The two of you sat in silence for several moments as you regained your breath and you cradled him in your arms, raking your fingers through his hair. It was disappointing, but he was a virgin, after all. As if he’d read your mind, he lifted his head in utter embarrassment and avoided your gaze by staring down at the mess he’d made on your body. “I-I’m sorry! Did you get to—”

“Relax, it happens. It’s your first time.” It was endearing how he apologized for not holding out until you orgasmed. You lifted his head with gentle hands to plant a brief kiss on his lips and then his forehead. 

The man remained silently stewing over his early finish, but it didn’t last long at the sound of footsteps down the hall from the living quarters. 

The room fell dead silence as you listened intently on the footsteps before hopping off from Jean’s lap, stumbling with weak knees, and collected your clothing to sloppily dress yourself. Jean followed suit, staggering into his pants, and eyed the doorway the footsteps drew closer to. “Shit, shit, shit,” he quietly cursed.

You, on the other hand, didn’t take the situation too seriously and opted to once again pull him along by his shirt as you pleased. Without resistance or argument, he allowed himself to be tugged around on your whim and followed you to the doorway where you both hunkered to the side of it as inconspicuously as you could manage. 

Annoyed with the lack of communication, he leaned down to whisper in your ear. “What are we doing?”

“Waiting for them to pass, obviously.”

“Obviously? We’re going to get caught.”

You ignored his overly-panicked remarks in your ear and instead, tried not to focus on the heat of his breath on your neck. Despite the sudden interruption, your body still coursed with adrenaline and you were still wet with desire. 

As the footsteps sounded in the archway to the mess hall, you froze in place and hoped Jean would keep his cool to avoid being caught. The darkness and out of immediate line of sight kept you from being noticed and once the figure passed through the archway and several feet into the hall, you took Jean’s hand in yours and snuck out of the room.

You both hurried down the corridor into the living quarters, and when you were a safe distance from the hall, you giggled foolishly like a child and pulled him closer to you. This time Jean pulled you to him, too, and he found your face with a tender cup of your face. “I never knew you were this much trouble,” he confessed in the candlelit hallway.

A soft, devious laugh left your lips. “Wait until later.”

He paused before answering. “Later?”

You grinned drunkenly and led him along down the hallway to your room, unlocking the door. “Okay, fine, right now.” Turning on your heels, your hands towed him into the room with you, shutting the door behind him and leaving the corridor quiet and barren once more.

________________

 

That morning you and Jean were late to training naturally, and once you both slunk out of your room to join the rest of the Survey Corps like the dedicated, good soldiers you were, the Corporal addressed all of you about an incident last night. Immediately, your heart dropped into your stomach and your blood ran cold, glancing to Jean beside you, who appeared to have felt the exact same.

He stared down the corps with his sharp, humorless gaze and proceeded to inspect the soldiers. “One of you brats were in my liquor cabinet. Do it again and I’ll cut your fingers off with your own blades.”

Shit, you totally forgot you’d left Levi’s whiskey bottle on the table! He didn’t seem to know who it was that’d done it, but it was close enough to sober up the hangover you were feeling. Jean swallowed nervously, but didn’t move an inch in his rigid stance. 

“Now, get back to your duties,” Levi blankly grumbled.

You were all to happy to do so, relieved you’d gotten away. Lingering behind after the soldiers all dispersed, you rubbed your face with your palm in an attempt to wash away the headache that pounded furiously. Jean leaned in slightly to you. “You forgot about the bottle?” he asked quietly. 

You were all to happy to do so, relieved you’d gotten away. Lingering behind after the soldiers all dispersed, you rubbed your face with your palm in an attempt to wash away the headache that pounded furiously. Jean leaned in slightly to you. “You forgot about the bottle?” he asked quietly. 

“Shut up, you did, too.” A knowing smile crossed your lips. “If you don’t remember, we were busy with other things.”

A faint pink touched his face. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” he attempted to play off coolly. “Let’s, uh, look like we’re doing something. I don’t want the Corporal on my ass today.” He cleared his throat and began to walk off towards the training grounds for some physical practice, but you knew you could give him better practice at something else.

You couldn’t help yourself and as he walked off, you bit your lip and quickly gave a sharp slap on his ass. Mortified, he spun around to face you with wide eyes and a red face. A devious twinkle lit up in your eyes. “Saddle up, Kirstein. We’re gonna go riding again later.”


End file.
